To increase the number of scientists addressing the health disparities issue, the Distance Learning Center (DLC) has developed the Physician Scientist Training Program (PSTP) as a longitudinal vehicle to produce minority biomedical researchers with the M.D./Ph.D. dual degree. Over the last ten years, the DLC has conducted an annual national search for minority "child prodigies" who seek a career in science and medicine, and has begun a class of twenty-five 7th graders on a long-term wet bench research regimen through labs in academia, government and the pharmaceutical industry. Trainees in the 7th and 8th grades engage in six weeks of summer training (classroom-based) at Temple University School of Medicine, Philadelphia; 9th and 10th grade summer training (apprenticeship-based) occurs across ten weeks at Temple University School of Medicine, Philadelphia; 11th grade summer training (internship) occurs across ten weeks at NIH-NIDA, Baltimore; 12th grade summer training (internship) occurs across ten weeks at Genetics Institute, Boston; college freshman summer training (internship) occurs across twelve weeks at the University of Toronto Faculty of Medicine, Toronto; college sophomore summer training (internship) occurs across twelve weeks at McGill University Faculty of Medicine, Montreal; college junior summer training (internship) occurs across twelve weeks at the NIH-NIDDK, Bethesda; college senior summer training (internship) occurs across twelve weeks at Wyeth-Ayerst Pharmaceutical Company, Philadelphia. College trainees are able to partake in school year research stints via NIH Minority Supplements. This grant request will provide the core operating budget for pre-college and college training activities, as well as provide funding for precollege trainees to receive on-line distance learning courses in the biomedical sciences during the school year. The DLC is seeking to funnel most of the PSTP trainees into NIDDK focus areas.